Fills Out The Battery
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Ia hanya menginginkan Tetsuya-nya berada di sini, sekedar menggenggam tangannya, atau mungkin memeluknya. Ia telah menjalani hari-hari tanpa Tetsuya-nya, dan itu melelahkan. "Tetsuya, Let me fill out my battery." AkaKuro [Akashi S., Kuroko T.]


Ia hanya menginginkan Tetsuya-nya berada di sini, sekedar menggenggam tangannya, atau mungkin memeluknya. Ia telah menjalani hari-hari tanpa Tetsuya-nya, dan itu melelahkan. "Tetsuya, Let me fill out my baterai." | AkaKuro [Akashi S., Kuroko T.]

**Fill Out The Baterai**

**Akashi Yukina**

Chara : Akashi S., Kuroko T., GoM

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Sensei, saya hanya peminjam nama mereka. Tapi idea dan plotnya asli milik saya. Kalo ada kemiripan, mungkin Cuma kebetulan.

Rules : After read ma story, please leave comment. Don't like? So, don't read. I warn you not to copy-paste my ff!

Warn : YAOI/BL, Robo!Tetsuya, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s)

Note : _Sebentar aja, minta breaknya. Saya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih sama readers-tachi, sama orang-orang yang berada di balik layar /follower, sama yang nge-fav, temenku yang nggak punya akun, dan siders semua ^^/ Kalian ruar biasaa..._

_Yang ffku dulu minta sequel, mungkin aku ga bisa buatin. Soalnya idenya Cuma itu, mentok di sana -_- Gomenne minna-san -_-v Mungkin ntar kalo Yuki udah dapat pencerahan lagi ya :D_

Akashi tampak berbeda. Kesalahan bukan terletak pada Kise Ryouta, pemuda berambut kuning yang bekerja sebagai model di bawah naungan Akashi. Mungkin Aomine Daiki yang bekerja sebagai manager _girls model_, juga berpendapat sama kalau Akashi yang mereka lihat tampak berbeda. Seakan aura yang menyelimuti Akashi bukan lagi merah terang, namun lemah dan suram–seperti abu-abu dan hitam.

Midorima Shintarou, seorang penasihat kesehatan baru saja keluar dari ruangan CEO Ent. mereka. Pria berkepala hijau dan berkacamata itu mungkin dipanggil karena alasan ini.

"Akashichi sakit apa-ssu?"

Aomine berhenti di samping Kise, ketika pemuda itu menemui Midorima yang sedang menikmati _coffee_ hitamnya. Pemuda berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, baru saja keluar dari toilet di dekat mereka–berjalan menuju sekumpulan pemuda warna-warni lainnya.

"Kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya buruk karena kelelahan." Bola mata hijau lumut yang terperangkap oleh kacamata itu menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang juga memperhatikannya. "Tolong ingatkan Akashi untuk tidak terlalu bekerja keras."

Pemuda yang paling tinggi itu mengangguk. Sementara Kise masih berpikir mengenai alasan penurunan kesehatan Akashi. Apa mungkin hanya masalah kerja? Kise tidak tahu. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan CEO-nya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah pemuda absolut itu.

"Tapi mengejutkan ketika Akashi hanya akan kelelahan karena dosis kerja yang sedikit berlebihan." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Mungkin ada sebuah alasan. Tapi bukan berarti aku memperhatikannya, nodayo."

Kise mengibaskan tangannya dan mendengus. "Itu yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan-ssu!" ia menoleh ke arah Aomine yang sejak tadi hanya menjaga mulutnya. "Aominechi tahu sesuatu? Kalian kan cukup dekat."

Pemuda tan itu terkikik perlahan. "Dekat? Itu kah yang kau sebut ketika menemukanku dikalahkan oleh tindakan absolutnya? Atau ketika ia memarahiku?" ia berhenti. Menemukan sebuah rasa perhatian dalam sisa pikirannya. Tapi ia berhenti untuk menyadarinya, atau melanjutkan jawabannya sendiri. Ia lebih suka untuk melemparnya kepada Murasakibara yang sedang membuka snacknya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Murasakibara? Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengan Akashi?"

"Are... Yang kutahu, Akashi ingin segera pulang dari neraka ini." Murasakibara memulai upacara makannya. "Ia merindukan rumahnya."

###

Akashi memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Menatap pil-pil yang tersisa di tangannya. Ia lalu meletakkannya di atas kotak pil yang dibawa oleh Midorima baru saja. Dipikirnya obat-obat ini tidak akan membantu, karena yang dibutuhkannya bukanlah itu. Ia memiliki obatnya sendiri, untuk hal ini.

Ia butuh Tetsuya. Ia hanya menginginkan Tetsuya-nya berada di sini, sekedar menggenggam tangannya, atau mungkin memeluknya. Ia telah menjalani hari-hari tanpa Tetsuya-nya, dan itu melelahkan.

Pemuda berambut merah scarlet itu beralih ke arah tumpukan berkas yang tersisa di meja. Sebelum Midorima masuk, seorang wanita produser bawahannya bernama Momoi Satsuki membawakan konsep baru untuk melejitkan pemasaran artis dibawah naungan mereka. Setelah rapat saham tadi pagi, lalu tentang konsep dan promosi, juga tentang keinginannya untuk mencapai rumah lebih cepat–membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Akashi tahu menjadi CEO tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia juga tahu kalau ayahnya segera menyerahkan jawaban itu pada dirinya yang masih berumur 19 tahun. Salahnya ketika ia menamatkan kuliahnya lebih cepat karena kecerdasannya itu. Salahnya juga dipaksa menggerakkan perusahaan penopang kehidupan mereka, sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Tetsuya-nya di rumah.

"_Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya padamu, sebelum kau mencapai hasil yang kuinginkan. Seijuuro, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Ia memang berjanji untuk membawa nama Akashi ke penjuru dunia. Sayangnya sekarang dirinya tak memiliki daya untuk mewujudkannya. Tapi bagaimana? Ia butuh Tetsuya-nya.

###

"Ho.. jadi dia tidak membutuhkan obatku." Midorima menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar yang jelas. Oh tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Si model terlalu idiot, sang manager artist terlalu Aho, dan Sekertaris Akashi yang satu itu hanya tersisa makanan dalam otaknya. Hanya si tsundere Midorima Shintarou yang mengerti hal ini. Tentu saja.

"Are...? Tentu saja. Ia hanya butuh android pintar itu." Dan ternyata, Murasakibara tahu. Laki-laki berkepala ungu yang terus memakan snack-nya ikut berkomentar. Bukan berarti dirinya pintar, tapi selama kedekatannya dengan Akashi, ia jadi tahu seluk beluk pria absolut itu.

"Android yang mana-ssu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Kise. "Tentu saja. Karena Akachin akan menyembunyikan Tetsuya-nya untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena Tetsuya-nya Akachin-"

"HOE!" Pernyataan Murasakibara terpaksa harus terpotong oleh teriakan malas pemuda berkulit paling gelap. Paras terkejut tercetak dengan jelas dari raut wajah Aomine yang tadi pamit untuk ke ruangan Akashi. "Ke mana perginya Akashi?! Dia menghilang!"

Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Sudah jelas, pergi menuju obatnya, Aho!"

###

Kuroko terkejut dengan ketukan di pintunya. Di rumah yang super besar milik keluarga Akashi, hanya dirinya yang tertinggal. Para buttler pasti sedang sibuk. Kalaupun mereka ingin memanggilnya, ada sebuah _'call panel'_ yang akan menghubungkannya dengan orang lain. Tidak seperti ketukan yang baginya tidak familiar ini. Kalaupun Tn. Akashi ingin memanggilnya secara langsung, maka bukan seperti ini caranya. Lagipula Tn. Akashi sedang tidak berada di rumah, beliau mengunjungi perusahaan robotnya yang baru saja melakukan riset tertentu. Dan Akashi... laki-laki itu sudah tidak berada di sini selama dua minggu lalu.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Belum sempat Kuroko dapat mengira, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan suara yang sama. Kedua kakinya bergerak menuju kusen pintu yang dicat berwarna putih. Kedua tangannya merah gagang pintu dan membukanya sedikit untuk menemukan seorang berkepala merah yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-"

Greb.

Kuroko terdiam begitu mendapat sebuah pelukan dari pemuda dihadapannya. Akashi meletakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kuroko, menghirup aroma vanilla yang manis dan menyegarkan. Mengirim sinyal-sinyal listrik ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pemuda berkepala merah itu mendesis. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke surai biru laut yang sudah dirindukannya "Diam Tetsuya..."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun kenapa pulang? Bukankah Akashi-kun harus memimpin perusahaan? Bagaimana kalau Akashi-sama marah?"

Akashi mendongak. Merekam wajah porselen dengan kedua binar baby blue beserta beragam ekspresi minim yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko. Kepalanya bergerak maju, mengeliminasi jarak hingga kedua dahi mereka menempel. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Tetsuya? Apa hanya aku yang merindukanmu... hingga rasanya mau mati?" Sekali lagi Akashi menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang lebih kecil darinya. "Ini terlalu berat, Tetsuya. Aku tidak sanggup, aku ingin menyerah."

Kuroko seperti tidak mengenal sosok yang memeluknya ini. Akashi biasanya penuh dengan nada absolut yang membuatnya harus berpikir untuk membedakan yang mana pernyataan, pertanyaan, jawaban, dan perintah. Akashi yang dikenalnya selalu mengeluarkan aura merah yang membuatnya merinding, kini begitu suram. Bahkan tadi dia mendengarnya mengeluh.

"Aku lelah, Tetsuya. _Let me fill out my baterai._"

Kuroko mengerti. Mungkin benar adanya kalau Akashi lelah. Terlihat jelas di raut wajah dan pembawaannya. Mereka ambruk ke kasur, dengan posisi Akashi yang memeluknya.

Kini Kuroko percaya kalau yang sedang memeluknya adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Lelaki pemiliknya ini baru saja memberinya perintah absolut yang bahkan programnya tidak bisa merencanakan untuk menolak. Perintah Akashi akan mengalir layaknya persetujuan bagi program tubuhnya untuk bergerak, maupun diam. Ada sebuah hal lagi yang tidak berubah dari Akashi yang mendekapnya ini, sentuhannya selalu terasa hangat.

"Aku juga merindukan Akashi-kun." Tangannya yang terbebas naik ke punggung Akashi, memberi tepukan pelan yang menenangkan. Memeluk tubuh yang juga dirindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

OWARI

Hahahaaa saya tahu saya jahat. Saya tahu kalau ini juga ngebut -_-v Mungkin feelnya jadi kurang

Oh no, saya telat banget ngepost ini -_- Sebenarnya ini mau saya pos pas mau UKK, kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Ada banyak FF yang ngantri sih, tapi AkaKuro-nya diduluin lah :D

Last, Review please

*puppy eyes*

-Yuki


End file.
